


The Truth

by orphan_account



Series: Of Memes and Men [2]
Category: Panic! at the Disco, Pepe the Frog - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Memes, Mental Institutions, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Secret Identity, Weirdness, pepe the frog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dear Sarah: the frogs are here.  They’re all over, Sarah.  Help me.  Take me away from here.”<br/>“Dear Sarah: The doctors are mean to me.  They don’t believe me.  They say it’s all in my head, but it’s not.”<br/>“Dear Sarah: Pepe’s here.  He’s everywhere.  When I close my eyes, he’s there.  I never sleep.”<br/>“Dear Sarah: Pepe is here again.  I have to go, Sarah.  Please come take me away.  Pepe is here.  Pepe is here.  He’s here.  He never leaves.  Sarah, please.  Please.<br/>“Dear Sarah: Help.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth

It had been two years since the incident. No one really knew what had happened.

For a while, Sarah had taken him to a therapist every week. She thought it had been working, and for a while, it had been- and then, one day, it started not working. They tried everything: hypnotism, therapy every day, anything Sarah read in one of her magazines… 

Still, nothing had worked.

After six months of Brendon doing nothing but staring unresponsively at people and screaming whenever he saw a frog, Sarah had decided to admit him to a mental hospital.

It was for his own good.

Right?

Sarah wasn’t allowed to visit him. The people there had done a psychological test, and apparently, people in his case couldn’t be approached by anyone who wasn’t professional.

Brendon used to write to her. Oh, yes. He wrote so many letters… if you’d call them letters. 

“Dear Sarah: the frogs are here. They’re all over, Sarah. Help me. Take me away from here.”

“Dear Sarah: The doctors are mean to me. They don’t believe me. They say it’s all in my head, but it’s not.”

“Dear Sarah: Pepe’s here. He’s everywhere. When I close my eyes, he’s there. I never sleep. Is it bad if I kind of like it? Sarah, I don't know what to do.”

“Dear Sarah: Pepe is here again. I have to go, Sarah. Please come take me away. Pepe is here. Pepe is here. He’s here. He never leaves. Sarah, please. Please. 

“Dear Sarah: Help.”

After a while, the doctors had forbidden him from any contact with the outside world. 

Sarah wondered about him sometimes.

Sometimes, she’d drive over there and walk around the building to Brendon’s side. He was in a room on the ground level, on the east side of the building. She couldn’t see him, because there were no windows, but she could hear him.

“Pepe’s back!”

“No, please! You have to believe me! He’s here, I promise! Pepe! He’s back!”

“Oh, God, the frogs! Is that a frog? Get it away! Take it away! Please!”

Sarah had had enough of it. It was time for her to come take Brendon away.

But how?

The doctors wouldn’t let her. She’d tried and failed multiple times. 

“He’s a danger to society; we can’t let him go.”

Sarah didn’t believe that. 

Sarah would find a way to get him out anyway. She’d heard enough of his screams to piece together what had happened. Brendon would be okay. He just needed to know the truth.

What was the truth?

Brendon would find out soon enough, Dallon thought as he closed his apartment door and pulled off his mask. Dallon Weekes was perfectly alive. Sarah Orzechowski? Why, she’d never existed.


End file.
